


Tale Of The Dimension Hopper

by SumiTen



Category: Attack on Titan, Black Butler, Death Note, Diabolik Lovers, Inuyasha - Fandom, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, Magi - Fandom, Naruto, Star Wars: Rebels, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons Are Assholes, Dimension Travel, Girlwithpowers, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Magical Bullshit, Near Death Experiences, OCisprotectedwithsomemagic, Optimism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Seduction, Self-Insert, Sexism, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats of Violence, Time Travel, Universe Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: I'm unceremoniously tossed from one fictional world to the next.





	1. Wormholes

Imagine this. Your just, sitting around on your computer. Having a perfectly normal day. Birds are chirping, the sun is shining little rays peeping through curtains...

The suddenly, you're pulled, tugged, backwards, and suddenly your not in your room watching YouTube videos instead of writing that easy you needed to write.

Instead you're floating in blackness, everything around you is suddenly moving fast, blurs of pictures, images of stars and lights flash by you faster than you can see before you're pulled to halt, a large planet is suddenly in front of you, and all around is some kind of energy, encircling and protecting you from suffocating or instantly freezing to death in the vast emptiness around you.

You realize you're in space, and that you're currently looking down at a planet. It's not earth, but it looks similar, you could easily imagine life existing on that planet. You shift your attention after gazing down at the little blue and green ball to the energy that currently surrounds you. It's blue and glowing. You felt... oddly safe with it around you. It was warm and powerful.

You wondered what it was. Then, suddenly, your being pulled towards the planet, upon reaching the atmosphere the blue chakra around you burned hot, you winced, but it wasn't that bad. You weren't dying or anything, it was just hot. You suspected the blue energy was protecting you.

Then the hot is gone and you're falling through the air, reaching the clouds and passing through them. You wonder if you'll survive this, contemplating screaming but nothing leaves your lips as the ground get's closer and closer.

Suddenly you're not falling anymore, you're sort of just.. floating down, almost like a feather. You can see the trees, and mountains surrounding said trees. You get closer to the ground and realize you're about to land near a clearing. Slowly trees surround you, they're rather tall you noticed as you sunk lower and lower, eventually you were unable to see the vast topside of the forest.

Then your feet touch the ground and the glowing remains, closing around you until it's almost sinking into your skin, glowing around you like a pixie, making you seemingly giving off a pale blue light. You sink to your knees, still in shock about the events, staring down at your currently glowing form, you realize- the excitement may have made you oblivious- that you're not wearing your clothes from before, but instead are dressed in some kind of robe/gown, all white.

You look around at yourself to see any changes, and discover you've gotten paler, and your hair has turned a pale almost white, blue. You stare at this for a minute, as if deciding over whether or not this change was acceptable before deciding the cloths were warm and comfy and your hair looks cooler this way. You assumed the blue light was to blame.

After the shock as worn off you notice that someone was watching you, so you turn to look at them. You couldn't see well in the dark, and being the only source of light, you guessed they could see you fine.

You wondered if they were aliens. Then you realized, that if you were the one on there planet, then it's you who is the alien, not them. You hoped they were friendly.

They got closer, slowly approaching, you noticed standing up. Before suddenly realizing that there was three of them. You hoped they wouldn't attack you or anything.

But upon seeing who this was... you froze.

_No... no... it's can't be... they aren't real.. impossible... this is a dream... please be a dream!_

But as you soon came to realize... _**this was no dream.**_

* * *

**Ok, so, tell me dear readers, which out of the selected universes should you appear in first? Comment below to let me know.**


	2. Ninjas are assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in a pickle.

You didn't know what you expecting when you saw the person's face, but you certainly weren't expecting to be staring at a familiar looking blond haired, blue eyed boy wearing an orange jacket and pants. He looked to be in his mid teens.

He was Naruto Uzumaki. You stare at him in disbelief.

The boy stared at you for a second, before he opened his mouth... and some kind of gibberish came out. You just sorta stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do, before his staring, clearly waiting for a response, starting making you uncomfortable.

"Um... so I don't think we speak the same language.." You said. Naruto blinked, and was now going on about something, before he said something you understood, Ero-Sennin.

A large, white hair man came out of the woods, almost stopping at the sight of you blinking several times before he spoke some more gibberish to Naruto, you only caught the name "Naruto'. He tried speaking some more gibberish to you, but you just replied with the same this from before. Jiraiya studied you for a few minutes, before saying something to Naruto, and looking back to you.

"What is your name?" Your eyes widened. They had English here in the Ninja land? Well, come to think of it, they do have some things, like A B D and S, and you know you've heard character's speak English sometimes... 

"My name is Y/N L/N." You replied. Jiraiya said something to Naruto, and the two of them talked back and forth for before Jiraiya sh'd Naruto, turning back to you.

"Where do you come from? What do you want here?" He asked. "We saw you fall from the sky, you aren't from this world, are you?" You shifted, nervously, not really sure how respond, but opted on the truth. You didn't really want to lie to them.

"You're right. I'm not from this world. I... don't really know how I got here... actually.. I was sorta pulled here against my will by this energy that's surrounding me now. I.. come from a place called America... A place where this wold is a story." You blurted out the last part. Jiraiya blinked, before his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean story? You know about this world or something?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know about this world, yes. I'm guessing this energy is chakra, right? We don't have chakra where I'm from." You explained. "And don't ask how I got here because like I said I've no clue."

Jiraiya looked at you, seemingly for any signs of detection. "You never explained what you meant by story."

"It's a story about a boy who wants to become Hokage." Jiraiya's eyes widened, and he took a step back, glancing at Naruto. You smiled at Naruto, who blinked, obviously not knowing what on earth the two of you are talking about. "The story is called Naruto. It's about him, he's the main character. It's about you too, Jiraiya." Jiraiya's eye were narrowed.

"What do you want with Naruto? How am I supposed to believe any of what you just said?" He spoke threateningly. You flinched, feeling killing intent spark up, directed towards you.

"You trained three Rain kids. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. You wrote a book basing one of the characters off Nagato- you named that character Naruto, and then the Fourth Hokage named his son that!" You told him. Jiraiya eyes widened. "I swear I'm not lying, and I'm not here to hurt anyone I.. if anything I just want to figure out a way to go home." You explained. Jiraiya looked at you, before nodding.

"I.. believe you.. for now." He relented. Naruto looked between us, yelling gibberish. Jiraiya yelled back at him suddenly in gibberish. You sighed. _How the hell am I gonna survive this? And.. am I dreaming? This... doesn't feel like a dream._ You shook your head, rubbing your eyes.

 _Not a dream. This is to real... I'm in Naruto. Dear god... I'm in Naruto._ You realized, trying to keep your cool. Well, it could be worst, you supposed. You could have ended up with a villain. Jiraiya and Naruto were not the worst people to come across.

You just hoped you'd survive this. After all... this was the Shinobi world. Not some anime anymore. Shinobi kill people, and if Jiraiya thinks your a threat... you're screwed.

 

 

 


End file.
